


3:56 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos smirked when he returned with crowds for his master to become one with before he opened his eyes.
Kudos: 1





	3:56 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos smirked when he returned with crowds for his master to become one with before he opened his eyes and found himself safe within a bedroom.

THE END


End file.
